<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So...You’re Best Friend’s A Cuckold by ThatOneStepsister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888598">So...You’re Best Friend’s A Cuckold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneStepsister/pseuds/ThatOneStepsister'>ThatOneStepsister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneStepsister/pseuds/ThatOneStepsister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a slow day. No work, no things to do, no one to hang out with, nothing to do at all. You’re just sitting at home watching TV when you hear a knock on the door.</p><p>Wondering who’s there, you open the door to see your best friend’s girlfriend. You’re not sure why she’s here, sure you’ve hung out before but your friend was always here with her.</p><p>You get the idea that your friend’s just parking the car but when you ask her where he is, she just gets squirmy and you begin to feel worried.</p><p>She asks if she can come inside and you say yes and let her join you on the couch. You don’t know what’s happening but you know it can’t be good because she’s not looking you in the eye and is squirming constantly.</p><p>You ask her if everything’s alright and if there’s something she needs to tell you. She speaks, you listen and you can’t believe your ears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So...You’re Best Friend’s A Cuckold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[F4M] [Script Offer] [Best Friend’s Girlfriend] [“Look There’s Something I Need To Tell You”] [Learning About Your Best Friend’s Kinks] [Reverse Cuckold] in the sense [You Do The Cucking] [Supposed Harsh Fdom turned Needy Fsub] [Intimate Foreplay] [Fingering] [Blowjob] [Fucking While She Talks To Him On The Phone] [Doggystyle] [Creampie]</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Key:</p><p>* Used to show emphasis.</p><p>{} Used to indicate SFX</p><p>() Used to indicate tone of voice. OR just notes and add ons that I put in between the sexy stuff.</p><p>/insert action/ Used to indicate an action. E.G. pauses, kisses, moaning, etc.</p><p>... Used in between words to show a slight pause in between. Adjust the pause however you want but try to keep it between 3-5 seconds.</p><p>- Used to show a smaller pause in between words, only around 1-3 seconds. OR an abrupt stop in speech. Wether that be because the speaker is interrupted or just stops speaking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Script written by /u/ThatOneStepsister</p><p>This is my original work and is written solely by me. It is written for adults and is to be performed by adults. Any reposting of this script that is not by me or is done without my consent will be reported and eventually removed.</p><p>Those who perform this script are of course allow to modify the script to more suit their style of audios.</p><p>All SFX are optional.</p><p>~START OF SCRIPT~</p><p>{SFX of door knocking}</p><p>(The girlfriend’s tone is full of nervousness as she speaker the first few lines in a frantic whisper)</p><p>Come on come on...open the door.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>{SFX of a door opening}</p><p>(The girlfriend’s tone is still full of nervousness but she speaks at a normal volume when she greets our listener)</p><p>Hi! Uhm...long time no see right! What’s it been...five weeks at the most! /small pause/ A hug? Yeah sure.</p><p>/pause as the girlfriend hugs our listener/</p><p>Where’s...oh he’s not here /small pause/ No he’s not parking the car...just me /nervous chuckle/ Not too disappointed I hope.</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Oh I know you’re not trying to offend me /small pause/ I know that we don’t really hangout unless our friends are with us...but I’m not here to talk about our friends or my boyfriend...can I come in?</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Thanks {SFX of a door closing} You wouldn’t mind if I sit on your couch would you? /small pause/ Thanks /small pause/ a drink? I’d normally say water but do you have any beers? You normally have half your fridge stocked with them when people come over. /small pause/ Yeah that’s fine.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>You’re not having one? /small pause/ Oh you already had one opened before I got here? Well...bottoms up. /small pause/ Ahh...that...helps.</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Helps? Helps with what? /small pause/ I said the beer helps? You probably misheard me.</p><p>/long awkward pause/</p><p>So...how have you been? /small pause/ Good? Me too...both good...that’s *good*. Uhh...how’ve you been? /small pause/ I just asked that. Ooh...I think I’m going to need some more beers...maybe a *lot* more.</p><p>/long pause/</p><p>No I’m *good*...just like I said. /small pause/ It’s just...well...how long have we known each other?</p><p>/pause/</p><p>Four...nearly five years? Fuck it feels like yesterday that we met in that *awful* Italian restaurant. /small pause/ Oh yeah it was Italian....I remember because that was pretty big day. You know...since I was meeting my boyfriend’s best friend for the first time.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>Yeah it’s important...I mean...best friends kind of have a say in relationships sometimes. I mean...when I met you I was so desperate for you to like me because you’ve known my boyfriend since like middle school. That is a *long* friendship. Like...you pretty much were the first domino in a long line of them if you didn’t like me.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>Well...what I mean is. If you didn’t like me that could’ve gone two ways. You and your best friend get into a huge fight and stop being friends or me and my boyfriend would’ve stopped dating.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>I’m serious...I’ve known *my* best friend since senior year of high school and when I had her meet him...well I was terrified of what she thought of him. She has a sixth sense for douchebags and playboys and every guy she’s never approved of always had one massive flaw that I never would’ve realised until it was too late.</p><p>So you can imagine my relief when she started to laugh at his jokes and smiled when he answered the subtle questions she asked about our relationship.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>Yeah...and with you...well the reason I had to go to the bathroom so much was I kept having to give myself small pep talks. You might not realise it but you’re a pretty scary guy even without the huge pressure of trying to get you to like me.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>Well I know you’re not scary now...but come on you’ve got to admit you do have this brooding scowl on half the time. /small pause/ Yes you do! I thought you were pissed that I was dating your friend when I introduced myself but you’re actually my one of the sweetest guys I’ve ever met.</p><p>Even passed the douchebag test from my friend when we all got together for that movie night. /small pause/ How is she? Oh she’s fine...remember that promotion she mentioned when you guys were talking? Well she got it /small pause/ I’ll be sure to tell her that you said congrats.</p><p>It’s a shame you two never worked out you know? /small pause/ Shit...I did not mean to say that.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>Well I guess the cat’s sorta out the bag now. /small pause/ Yes I tried to set you two up...it was the whole reason of that movie night. /small pause/ But...you two only ended up being fuck buddies for a while.</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Fuck! I shouldn’t’ve said that either /small pause/ Yes she told me...best friends and all that. Don’t worry though! She just mentioned that you slept together and you might do it again...we never talked about the sex.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>/whisper/ There’s no actual good way to bring this  up so I’ll just fucking go for it /end whispers/</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Hey...speaking of sex. Wait...no that came out wrong! Uhm...shit shit shit. /small pause/ Oh fuck it! I need to talk to you about something sexual...between me and my boyfriend.</p><p>/small pause/ </p><p>You kinda *do* need to hear this so just bear with me. /small pause/ Well I’m not going to talk to you about our full sex life so just calm down. /pause/ I’m not unsatisfied! I just need to talk to you about something sorta *sexual*.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>Yeah...I’m totally satisfied. I’d like to think if I was I’d go to my boyfriend instead of his best friend. /small pause/ Well the reason I need to talk to you about this is because I was sorta unsatisfied about two years ago.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>Well...all you need to really know is that massive birthday bash thing I threw for my boyfriend two years ago...well it’s not the only thing I gave him that night. /small pause/ Fuck this is difficult but we basically had really rough sex. Like...it’s wasn’t just missionary back then but he asked me to really surprise him...so I threw him the birthday party *and* I took control in the bed that night.</p><p>Instead of there being a mutual amount of power in the bed...I...I had *complete* control. Like tell him what to do, how to do it, when or when not to do it and all of the other shit.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>Wait wait wait...hear me out. It’s just...that was some of the best sex with him I’d ever had at that point in our relationship and after that...well I’m that’s when I knew that he was holding out on me.<br/>
Because...he *really* enjoyed it. Like maybe more then me...and then when we went back to our regular stuff I could tell that he was unsatisfied.</p><p>I realised that he found our sex boring so I confronted him on it and it lead to an *interesting* conversation. /small pause/ A conversation in which I learned that my boyfriend...is one *kinky* motherfucker.</p><p>Like...a complete sub in the bedroom. We’re equal in everything else, but when we have sex...I’m in control. He does whatever I tell him and everything I mentioned before.</p><p>We got to talking even more after I found out he was a sub and well...like I said...*kinky* motherfucker.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>Yep...I’m talking bondage...calling me mistress...pegging...degradation...humiliation...at one point some chastity and we even gave CNC a go but those last two weren’t really for me so we stopped those.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>Yeah...it was great...neither one of us was unsatisfied. The sex, our relationship...we got a lot more comfortable with each other sexually because we were helping each other sort of...progress. /small pause/ And recently...we’ve progressed and well found a new kink we kind of *both* want to try out.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>Why am I telling you all of this? Well...this kind of *involves* you. *If* you agree though. /small pause/ Yeah...I suppose knowing exactly *why* you’re involved would help.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>Do you know what cuckolding is? /small pause/ I’m going to guess yes judging by how quickly you looked at the ground. /small pause/ Well...now you know. Me and my boyfriend want to try cuckolding and since you know what it is...you’ll know you can’t exactly do it with two people.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>Yes...we made the decision that we’d come to you first. /small pause/ Yes *we*...I wouldn’t just come over to your house without mentioning it to my boyfriend. No...we wanted to decide on someone we both trust and know might be up for it. That someone is you...you’ve known my boyfriend for like a decade and me and you know each other on a good enough basis for me to know you’re a good guy.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>How do I know you’d be up for it? /chuckle/ I mean...I know I shouldn’t just assume you’d be ok with it but...come on dude. I *know* you’re kinky just like my boyfriend but like *switched*...he’s a sub and you in the other hand. Well you’re a dom.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>How do I know *that*? /small pause/ Well I may have told a little white lie earlier. /small pause/ Me and my best friend *did* talk about the sex...in detail...*especially* after your first night together. 

At first I don’t want to hear it but eventually...well I was drooling off her every word.</p><p>(The girlfriend’s tone becomes somewhat sensual and seductive as she begins to talk about the listener’s night with her friend. Her tone gets progressively more and more sensual and somewhat turned on as the story continues)</p><p>She told me about how you two saw each other at a bar and because you knew each other you’d said a quick hello. Well...you know that hello turned into a lot of drinking...and then a particularly *handsy* session in the backseat of a Uber before you two got back to her apartment.</p><p>She told me about how she was planning on fucking your brains out but that plan changed real quick, didn’t it? She said that you had barely gotten in the apartment before you wrapped your arms around her before you started to kiss her neck. How you...slowly moved your hands up and pulled away so you could take her skimpy little dress off.</p><p>How you...started to feel her up before you asked her if she wanted to move to the bedroom. She’s normally pretty assertive in sexual situations but she told me that she felt like putty in your hands.</p><p>She told me that when she said yes...you kissed up her neck and cheek right up to the ear before whispering that she had to *beg* for it. She wanted to say make me but then she said that the hand you had on her stomach started to slowly move down to her panties. </p><p>That hand has some *very* magical fingers in it as well if she was being truthful. She told me how you used one...just one finger to rub her slit and she told me that she was *begging*, *pleading* and would downright do anything to have you fuck her.</p><p>You obliged didn’t you? You turned her around and she could see the coy smile on your face...the hunger in your eyes. You started to move your hands down while you made out...you grabbed her ass...you groped it. Then you...moved to her thighs and grabbed them...before you lifted her up and started to carry her to the bedroom while you kept making out.</p><p>You lead her into her bedroom...just tongue fighting before you got to the bed. Apparently you lowered her down real nice and gentle...and got her on her back. Then you just...broke the tongue fight you two were having and you kissed down her body.</p><p>You kissed all the way down...till you got to her panties. She told me that you looked like you forgot she was wearing them. She...told me it was like you didn’t expect her to be wearing any. Like...like all the other women you *hang out* with *never* have them on so you never have to worry about them.</p><p>She told me how you just got them off her and...that’s when it really kicked off. Apparently you have very warm breath...very warm and tingly...especially when it’s on a dripping wet pussy.</p><p>You *teased* her...she told me how you carefully ate her out. *Avoiding* the clit...so that when you finally decided to give it some attention...she was already a mumbling mess. But she overstepped didn’t she? She tried to put her hand on your head and grind her pussy against your face. She had her eyes closed in ecstasy but they opened pretty quick when you gripped her wrist.</p><p>She saw the look in your eyes...she knew that you didn’t like that. She definitely caught on when you told her that *you* were in control. That she doesn’t do *anything* unless you give her permission. That *you’re* the one making her cum and all she had to do was take it like a good...little...*slut*.</p><p>Then you let go of her wrist before just getting back to it. She told me that she’d never cum that hard even when she used her toys. But it wasn’t over...she told me that she was still recovering when she heard the sound of you unbuckling your belt.</p><p>She told me that she had all her energy taken out of her but it didn’t stop her from lifting her head up to see that *enormous* and *thick* cock of yours.</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Oh she told me about that cock if you’re alright. She told me about every inch of it...every *perfect* fucking inch.</p><p>She told me about how you got on top of her...how you decided to take her wrists and pin them above her head in one of your hands. While your free hand gripped your cock. And then you started to rub the head of that thick cock against her slit. </p><p>You told her to beg again...you told her to beg over and over again. She told me all those depraved things that she told you. She told me about that little smirk you had before you leaned down and whispered in her ear that she was such a good little slut.</p><p>She was so proud of herself and she knew all that begging paid off when she felt your cock practically *split...her...open*. That she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head the moment you thrust into her again.</p><p>She told me that you were slow...but every thrust *meant* something. You were making her feel your cock in her fucking *stomach*. You were gradually speeding up...you were putting rhythm into your thrusts.</p><p>She told me that you were smirking the entire time...every time she moaned. She told me that the hunger in your eyes...it never went away. You went further...you leaned down and kept calling her  things like your good slut...your cumdump...your perfect little whore...your gorgeous fucktoy. You kept fucking her until she was digging her nails into your back.</p><p>But it came to end...she came for the fifth time and you finally looked satisfied. You started kissing her neck and whispered in her ear to ask her if your slut was on the pill. When she managed to moan out a yes, you asked her if she wanted it inside her.</p><p>She wasn’t about to reject that and begged you to dump your fucking load inside her. You got rougher...you fucked her like you were *claiming* her. She told me that her eyes were rolling back along with her head as she started to cum again.</p><p>But you wanted to see her...you brushed your hand on her face and reached behind her head and moved it to make sure you saw her. You told her that you wanted to see your slut’s face when you busted inside her.</p><p>And the sensation she described...she told me of how your cum flooded her pussy...how it coated her walls. She told me how she started to shake...how she felt lightheaded and her entire bottom-half felt numb.</p><p>She said you gave her cheek the gentlest of kisses all while tell her that she was perfect and that she took it so well. You asked her if she wanted a round two so you could cum in her again but she couldn’t form a sentence. So you just pulled out of her and put your arm under her so that you could lift her up slightly and pulled the covers out from underneath her so that you could put them back over the both of you.</p><p>She told me that you rolled her onto her side so that you could wrap your arms around her and put her head on your chest. She said that she felt so warm as her head just rested on your chest...as you raked her fingers through her hair. She said that she’d never had such a peaceful sleep like the one she had with you that night.</p><p>/clear throat/</p><p>(The girlfriend’s tone becomes less and less sensual and returns back to normal as she finishes her recount of the listener’s night with her friend)</p><p>Whoo...woah...I got *into* that. Like...wow. I...Jesus I didn’t mean to get so descriptive. I basically just derailed the entire reason I can here.</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Wow! Uhm...you got really hard. You’re pitching a tent in your shorts. /small pause/ No don’t worry! I’m...well I can’t say I’m not wet after I told such a *descriptive* story.</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>No really it’s fine...I can’t get mad at you for being hard when my whole reason for coming here was to ask...well to ask you if you wanted to fuck me.</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>What’s that face for? Don’t you remember me talking about the cuckolding thing? I mean...it’s not really something small that can just skip your mind.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>So...about the cuckolding thing. Does it sound like something you’d be into? /pause/ You can say- are you sure? Like really...you’re interested...because I want you to know that I want this too. /small pause/ Yeah, after being friends with you for so long and seeing how you are with women...I can’t say that the thought didn’t just randomly pop up once in a while.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>I don’t mean you have a bad way with women...just...I could always tell you are good at sex. Anytime that our friend group would be at a club or party you’d always have at least one woman clinging into your arm. Remember that time you had three on you...they were all friends and you accidentally bumped into one and she spilled her drink and you bought her a new one before you ended up buying her two friends one.</p><p>I remember noticing that you were gone and I looked around to see you and those three women leaving the club together.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>That was a night to remember huh? Well you’ll have to tell me about it sometime. /small pause/ But for now...let’s discuss this whole arrangement we might be having.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>So...let’s talk about the actual cucking thing. I want you to know that I wasn’t lying about my boyfriend not being here. We thought it’d be best for me to come here alone and then we decided it was best not to have me just go and get him and have him watch us.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>How are we doing the cucking? Well...I told him to stay at home today so that...if something did happen...I could call him. That way he could hear us fuck over the phone and we wouldn’t have him watch us right away.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>Yeah...so know that we have this part covered...let’s talk boundaries. I want to know what you’re going to be most comfortable with. Like positions, if there’s specific things you want me to say and how I talk about you and your body.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>Yeah...ok...that’s great...yep...that’s it. That sounds great...like good boundaries and everything.</p><p>Now for me...well...as I’ve said before. I’ve went from someone with no real kink experience to someone who was straight dominant. I’ve never really had a chance to be a sub but I want to try it out. So for me...let’s try and not go to rough...no choking or slapping and if I tell you stop...well stop.</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Thanks...and there’s a few other things. When me and my friend talked about the sex...she mentioned that you liked cumming inside her. I’m on the pill so I’ll let you do it without a condom today but until I get more comfortable with you...can you wear a condom?</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Thanks...now that’s not for everything. I’m not making you wear those for blowjobs or handjobs obviously. /small pause/ Anal? Uhm...we can do it but let’s still wear a condom. /small pause/ Thanks...well I think that’s mainly it.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>How we talk to my boyfriend? What do you mean? /small pause/ Yeah we can both talk to him...I mean you don’t have to but if you want to I’m not going to stop you. /small pause/ What can you say? Well you heard me the degradation and humiliation stuff before right? So that basically lets you say what you want. You can discuss it with him but yeah...basically anything.</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Anything else? /small pause/ No? Well that’s great. /sigh/ That actually wasn’t as awkward as I thought it’d be. Like I thought you’d be super weirded or grossed out about learning about your best friend’s and his girlfriend’s sex life.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>So...if you want...we could actually start now. /small pause/ No...no he’s not waiting for me. After hearing about your...uhm...stamina and whatnot...I told him I might be spending a while at your house.</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Alright...so we’re starting...cool cool cool. /small pause/ No I’m fine...it’s just I’m waiting for you to make the move. For a while I’ve been the one making them so I don’t know what to do right now.</p><p>/small pause/ </p><p>Close my eyes? Sure...I can do that. /small pause/</p><p>/kissing for 10-13 seconds/</p><p>That...that was nice. Can you kiss me again?</p><p>/kissing for 8-10 seconds/</p><p>You’re...has anyone told you you’re really good at kissing? /small pause/ A few? /chuckle/ I’m not sure what your definition of a few is but...mmph.</p><p>/passionate kissing for 20 seconds with soft moans dispersed throughout/</p><p>Put your hands -/kiss/- up my shirt? /kiss/ Please -/kiss/- please touch my tits. /kissing for 5 seconds with a soft moan at the end/</p><p>Oh...oh your hands feel good. /small pause/ Yeah...yeah take my top off. /small pause/ You...do you like my bra? I put on what I think’s my sexiest one...I think black’s my best colour.</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Thank you...yeah it really does show my tits off well. Yeah you can take it off...it unhooks at the front. /small pause/ Well...these are my bare tits...what do you think?</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Push me down? So I’m on my back? Yeah you can do that...ooh! {SFX of fabric rustling} /passionate kissing for 10-15 seconds/ Oh yes...kiss down my neck. /soft moan/ Yes just like that -/loud moan/- fuck!</p><p> /small pause/</p><p>No...no everything’s fine. I just didn’t expect you to suck on my tits like that. /small pause/ Yeah you can keep going. /moan/ God your so fucking good! Yes kiss down...your kissing my stomach...fuck I’m more sensitive there than I thought. /moan/</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>My...my skirt? /small pause/ Yeah I’ll take it off /small pause/ along with my panties? Yes alright...I’ll do that. Let me just stand up. {SFX of fabric rustling}</p><p>/pause/</p><p>Alright...do you want me to lie back down. /small pause/ Lean over the couch...with my knees on the cushions? Uhm...sure. {SFX of fabric rustling}</p><p>So what’re you going -/loud moan/- ho-oly shit! You’re finger...god it’s just tracing around my clit. /small pause/ Sorry...what? How many fingers can I take? I normally use two on myself but you’re fingers aren’t small and slender like mine...I might-</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Yes...yes I want you to finger me. /small pause/ Beg? You want me to beg for your fingers? /small pause/ </p><p>Please...take your strong fingers and use them on my however you like. Finger me...rub my clit...just circle my pussy and tease me...just please use your /loud moan/</p><p>Fuck! Fuck! Your finger feels so good! It just -/moan/- slid right in...because of how wet you made me -/moan/- when you were kissing me. My lips...my neck...my tits...my stomach! </p><p>/moaning for 10-15 seconds/</p><p>Fuck! Two fingers! /moan/ Fuck yes it feels good! So fucking good! You finger fucking me like this -/loud moan/- it feels so fucking good!</p><p>/loud moaning for 20 seconds/</p><p>/mix of a light scream and a moan/</p><p>Three? God...you’re already stretching me out with just three fingers? /moan/ Your so fucking good! Fuck me with your fingers...just like -/loud moan/- fuck that’s my clit!</p><p>/intense moaning for 10 seconds/</p><p>You’re so good...you’re so fucking good! /small pause/ Yes I’m close...God I’m on the fucking edge! /small pause/ Don’t...don’t cum? But -/loud moan/- I need permission? I need to beg? </p><p>Please...please I’ll do anything...please just let me cum. /loud moan/ I...I can cum? Oh thank you...fucking thank you!</p><p>/intense orgasm/</p><p>Ho...holy shit. You...your fingers really are *magical*. /small pause/ That was *intense*. /small pause/ Am...am I warmed up? Ye...yeah I’d same I’m warmed up. Do you want me to do something? On my knees...fuck yes. </p><p>Let’s swap places then. {SFX of fabric rustling} Shit...it feels sort of *weird* to see you sitting like this. So...so *dominant* and you just look so *powerful*. Has anyone ever told you that you’re completely different when you’re doing sex stuff than when you’re just going about your normal day?</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Undo your belt? Ok {SFX of belt unbuckling} wow...just wow. Holy shit that’s big...my boyfriend’s is great but this...holy fuck I can see what my friend meant when she said she felt like she was getting split open. How do women walk after fucking you? </p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Some women limp? /giggle/ I can see why...so do you want me to suck it. /pause/ No you want me to stroke it for now...while I get my boyfriend on the phone? Oh my god I had forgotten that...that we were doing this. Yeah let me just {SFX of a phone unlocking and random button noises until we can hear a phone ringing}</p><p>God you’re so fucking thick...I can barely wrap my hand half of it. You’re getting harder in my hand...do you like- oh shit. </p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Hi baby! Yeah...yeah I meant to call you...I uhh well...we’ve got him over to the dark side. /small pause/ Yeah I managed to convince him to fuck me. /small pause/ No no we haven’t done it yet...I’m...I’ve actually got his cock in my hand now. It’s just in front my face like a carrot on a</p><p>It’s so fucking big baby...so fucking thick. Yours is fine baby but *his*...it’s like comparing the Eiffel Tower in France to the one in Vegas. It’s just so much better than yours.</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>No...I haven’t sucked it...I’m just stroking it...looking up at him while he just smirks at me. He’s taunting me with his fucking thick rod...please god please let me suck it.</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Kiss it? Oh fuck thank you! /cock kissing for 20-30 seconds with light moaning and dialogue during/</p><p>Do you hear that baby? Do you hear me kissing your best friend’s cock. You’ve been friends for over a decade...he’d been with you through thick and thin and now...your girlfriend’s kissing up and down his cock.</p><p>His cock head /kiss/ the sides of his cock /cock kissing for 10 seconds with a light moan/ god baby...I’ve barely done anything and my new favourite thing is kissing the underside of his shaft and feel the heat of his cock resting on my forehead.</p><p>/cock kissing for 15 seconds with a few light moans/</p><p>Is this how you imagined my friendship with him babe? You probably imagined me and him becoming good friends...just innocent and good friends...but now...I’m going to become one of his fuck buddies. </p><p>/cock kissing for 30 seconds with moaning and dialogue during/</p><p>Fuck baby...can you imagine? We’re hanging out with our friends and then he sends a text to everyone that he’s sick or some other bullshit excuse. He’s done that some many times...but all our friends know that’s bullshit. We all know he’s fucking someone...we all know he called someone up and is about to fucking destroy them.</p><p>/more cocking kissing with dialogue and moans/</p><p>And now I’ll be one of them...we’ll all be out at a bar...joking that he’s definitely fucking someone...and then I get a text...and it’s from him. /moan/ He’s telling me to get over to his house...so he can fuck me. Shit baby I’d probably cum right in front of our friends. I’d say I got texted by work and that it’s urgent...I’d say bye to our friends, kiss you on the cheek...and then drive over here...he’d be waiting for me -/moan/- and then he’d fuck me. </p><p>You and all our friends would still be at the bar. They’d be none the wiser but you’d know...you’d know that I’m getting the shit fucked out of me until the next fucking morning.</p><p>/surprised gasp/</p><p>Oh your hands on my head. /giggle/ Did all that talk of me being your fuck buddy excite you? Oh fuck your pressing your cock against my lips...do you want me to suck it? Please...please let me suck it.</p><p>/very gentle sucking sounds for 15 seconds/</p><p>God baby...did you hear that? Did you hear me lightly sucking his cock...I bet you’re so turned on knowing that I’m sucking your friend’s cock. But I’m not baby...he’s barely letting me take more than the head...he’s teasing me baby...he’s just smirking at me while I look up at him while I suck his cock and while I talk to you.</p><p>/sucking sounds for 10 seconds/</p><p>Fuck I can barely get my lips around it...that’s why you weren’t letting me past the head. You were just preparing my mouth...preparing it for the real treat. /small pause/ Oh god yes...yes give me my treat. </p><p>/small pause/ </p><p>/excited gasp/ Did you hear that baby? He’s going to let me suck his thick fucking-</p><p>/abrupt sucking sounds slightly louder than before for 20 seconds with moans/</p><p>Ho...holy. Your cock is stretching out my lips /moan/ fuck it’s so fucking thick. Your cock babe...it’s fine...but there’s no challenge...it just goes straight in. Not your friends though baby...his is stretching me.</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>Oh! /soft moan/ You...you’re grabbing my hair. Do you want to fuck my face? Do you want to shove that cock down my throat while I’m on the phone with my boyfriend...your best friend...do you want him to hear me-</p><p>/abrupt face fucking somewhat violent sucking sounds and somewhat violent gags for 30 seconds with loud moans and a popping noise when she gets off his cock/</p><p>Oh my...oh my god baby did you hear that? Did you hear me gag on your friend’s cock while he face fucked me? Oh I bet you loved-</p><p>/abrupt face fucking again with loud sucking noises and violent gags for 30-45 seconds with loud moans then a muffled squeal with audible gulps to show that the girlfriend is swallowing his thick cum and then a popping sound as she gets her mouth off his cock/</p><p>/heavy breathing/ Oh...oh fuck! Did you hear that baby? Your friend just poured his thick cum down my throat. God it tasted so fucking good. He just used my mouth and poured all his cum down my stretched out throat.</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>You sound out of breath baby...did you cum? Have you been jacking off this whole time? /small pause/ I don’t remember saying you could touch yourself. Ooh when I get home I’m going to have to punish you for that babe. Wow you do sound really tired.</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>But you...oh...you’re still so hard. You’ve got some cum on your cock...can I clean that off for you? /small pause/ Oh fuck yes.</p><p>/sucking sounds for about 15 seconds/</p><p>Oh fuck that’s tasty...I don’t know wether to be really scared or really excited about that smile on your face.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>Did you hear him babe? He said put us on speakerphone...put my phone down on the coffee table and lean back on the couch with my knees on the cushions like before? /soft moan/ Oh fuck yes...I’ll just put my phone down here.</p><p>And now I’ll just lean on the edge of the couch with my knees on the cushions. {SFX of fabric rustling}</p><p>/soft moan/</p><p>Oh your cock feels so good pressed up against my ass. /soft moan/ Oh put it in me /soft but sort of disappointed moan/ oh don’t just tease me like that...please shoving your fucking enormous thick cock in my needy pussy. </p><p>/pause/</p><p>Oh you want me to beg...you want your little slut to beg? Oh did you hear that babe? I’m his fucking *slut*. His nasty...needy...little...slut who would do *anything* to feel his rock hard cock stretching my pussy. His slut who wants him to pound her until she can’t walk but still wants to be ducked down. His slut who wants to be used over and over again...load after *thick* load shot right into her pussy.</p><p>/loud moan as sex begins between the girlfriend and the listener loud moaning continues for 45secs-1min 30secs/ (if you include sort of wet noises or skin sounds in your audio it’d be good if you could make sure each moan is heard with each audible thrust)  (PS as always feel free to improv your own lines if you wish but you can always use the stuff I wrote. Improv will be clearly marked to end.)</p><p>Holy fuck...oh yes keep thrusting into me! Do what you do with all your other women! Make me feel it in my stomach! Make me feel it in my fucking throat!</p><p>Oh fuck babe! You shouldn’t’ve been holding back on me for as long as you did! We could’ve found out we were into cucking later! I could’ve been getting pounded by this fucking cock for years!</p><p>Oh yes...oh yes grab my hips and pound me harder! Give me your enormous cock and mould my pussy so that your cock is the only one I can get off of! Steal me from my boyfriend!</p><p>Fuck my eyes are rolling into the back of my head! You’re making me go brain dead because you’re pounding me so fucking hard!</p><p>God I said that I didn’t want you to go too dom on me but I don’t care any more! Slap me...spank me...choke me...I’ll let you do whatever you want as long as keep fucking me and ruining my pussy with your cock!</p><p>/end improv/</p><p>/intense moaning/</p><p>Holy fuck I can feel your cock fucking *pulsing* inside me! Are you gonna cum? Are you gonna fill your slut’s pussy? Please...please...fill me up!</p><p>/intense moan that crescendos into an intense mutual orgasm/</p><p>/soft shaky breaths with soft moans/</p><p>Oh...oh I’m so...I’m so fucking full. You cummed a bucket’s worth of cum into my tight slutty pussy.<br/>
/small pause/ Babe...babe are you still there? /small pause/ Did you enjoy that baby? Did you enjoy hearing your best friend absolutely destroy your girlfriend’s pussy and turn her into his subby little slut?</p><p>/pause/</p><p>You sound more out of breath then me. You jacked off again didn’t you? /breathless chuckle/ I can’t blame you...I bet we sounded amazing. Babe? Is it all right if I spend the night here? /small pause/ Oh I’ll definitely record us fucking...audio or video...whatever your stud of a best friend wants.</p><p>/pause/ </p><p>All right baby I’m going to hang up now. I love you...I’ll just reach over and {SFX of the call ending}</p><p>/soft moan/</p><p>Thanks for hanging up...I don’t think I’d be able to even move much after...after you fucked me so fucking good. /quick short moan/ Are you still hard? Holy...I’m so glad that we chose you.</p><p>/pause/</p><p>If it doesn’t bother you too much...can I go and have a shower? I’m just really fucking sweaty and /long moan/ If it feels that good every time you pull out...I’m going lose my mind. /chuckle/</p><p>Oh I could definitely go again...I’m going to go for as many rounds as you fucking want. It’s just...shower first...I don’t like being this sweaty.</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>I’m going to have to get used to it...ooh can’t say I’m not thrilled at the sound of that. /kissing for 10 seconds/ You taste amazing...ooh where you leading me? To the shower...you gonna join me?</p><p>/small pause/</p><p>No complaints from me...your little slut would never complain about you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>